


attack on titan - drabbles

by cosmetae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt, M/M, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Anime Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmetae/pseuds/cosmetae
Summary: a place full of scenarios and drabbles for attack on titan !*contains anime spoilers and potentially manga spoilers toorequests are open :)
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert & Jean Kirstein, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith & Mike Zacharias & Hange Zoë & Reader, Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse & Connie Springer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. wings of freedom

*contains spoilers for s4 ep 6-7

┍━━━━━━━✿━━━━━━━┑

you descended towards the mayhem of marley. flames were roaring, having no mercy on anyone as they licked anything they were able to get their hands on. if this was something of a movie, you would have stood there astonished at the scene playing out in front of you. truly it was a place where war had rampaged. eren’s titan stood in the middle of it like he was the puppeteer and the minuscule humans below him were his pawns, only able to move at his tyrant will.

no, he wasn't a tyrant.

he was eren, right?

eren wouldn’t want to inflict such pain onto others like this. the titan who savagely had just eaten willy tybur minutes before was merely a ghost of the boy who you had grown up with. this monster lacked the passion and empathy that used to reside inside humanity’s hope.

buildings were crashing down as you desperately manoeuvred yourself around the unfamiliar surroundings. even the air which you breathed in felt so different from across the ocean. it had been 4 years since the discovery of a world outside the island yet just being in marley gave you the same feeling of disbelief that you had experienced all those years ago.

except you couldn’t help but be entangled by the ropes of guilt.

all this destruction, all this anguish

each scream which rang out in the night sky,

was all caused by you and your comrades. with each thunder spear that you unleashed came with a haunting flashback to when ~~bertholdt~~ the colossal titan and the armoured titan reminded your people of the fear and destruction that laid beyond the walls.

chills crawled up your spine just thinking about it. the havoc that ensued that day was the exact same as the disarray underneath your feet. dead bodies crushed by the weight of fallen debris, you shut your eyes visualising the despair that will befall the corpses’ families. never able to get closure nor will they ever get the chance to say goodbye.

children were under those collapsed walls. their lives cinched from them before they could really begin. you felt as though you were an outsider looking into something you were not a part of. there was a sensation of detachment from reality as the ongoing battle scene became blurry around you. the realisation that you were the trigger for all of this was an agonizing punch to the stomach.

a sudden hand on your back forced you back into consciousness. it was connie - his face wearing a pronounced look of worry however the steel touch of his fingers held a separate message of its own.

‘follow the plan and make it out alive,’

solemnly, you trailed after the bald man onto one of the last standing roofs in the district, leaving all sins committed behind. still, there was a bitterness that laced the atmosphere; stifling your comrades' ability to talk

or maybe no one had the correct words to say.

there was so much that could be done, you had the advantage of power here. you were superior ones for once. these people ‘started it’ first as childish as that sounds. so why did you all feel so awful? standing on the rooftop gave you such height yet it felt as though you were falling into a pit of disgust and shame.

somehow, it was better when humanity’s only enemy at the time was the titans. there was an element of simplicity in knowing who the ‘bad guys and good guys’ were. the saying of ‘curiosity killed the cat’ seemed fitting and whilst you all were not dead yet, you couldn’t help but think everyone had gone too far. the greed of information led to the erasure of the line of distinction.

out of nowhere, more characters joined the narrative, more lives were put on the line which meant there was more to lose. the fiery passion which once encapsulated the faces of your friends was blown out by the coldness of knowledge. historia became another cog in this greater machine with no regards to her wishes, no one even stopped to entertain armin’s idea of communication.

this wasn’t the scout’s plan in the first place. if only time ran more slowly rather than propelling forward, lurching at the next tragedy about to occur. it was frustrating how no one could formulate an alternative to whatever you were doing, there had to be another, more constructive way to solve this issue. you were taught growing up that violence was and will never be the issue.

only a fool would draw a sword in the face of danger and a person with at least a morsel of integrity will bare all their vulnerability and use that as their weapon of choice.

the discomfort of the blades caught up to you. your hands drenched in a clammy sensation as weariness crept its way into your head. these weapons were your lifeline - a medium to plough your way through to the temporary camp of safety. each arduous day in the training corps was spent soaring through forests with the odm gear - you should be used to the feeling by now.

another building came crumbling down as eren boundlessly shattered the body of the town. confined by nothing and no one. was this was the freedom that he was always seeking? or was he just a lost boy hopelessly grasping at a mirage?

you couldn’t help but convince yourself that there had to be a conclusion for all this. every story has an ending whether it be a dismal one where the main character dies or a path where the protagonist encounters a happier alternative. a finale is a finale all the same. the flow of pages eventually come to an end as you move onto the next enticing book.

the ever-evolving idea of freedom made it ever so difficult to anticipate the finish line. just when everyone thinks they can see it on the horizon, more hurdles are placed in front of them, forcing all the runners to continue despite having been pushed past exhaustion a few laps ago.

you and your friends share the same desire of wanting to see how this all ends. the wish for all of this to be over someday is what keep you all going. constantly being fed that if you do your part in the narrative then all the pieces will fall into place. this is what drives you to seize the nearest machine of war and put two men into a long-lasting sleep.

guilt came trickling back - both of its arms threatening to envelope itself around your delicate neck, poised and ready to pull you down a pit that kept spiralling. but you kept meticulously moving forward.

all the clocks had been destroyed in the chaos nonetheless the incessant ticking taxed away in your mind. each tick hurried you further away from your morals. each tick painted your hands a deeper shade of crimson. each tick made more fall victim to the squabbles of humanity.

an explosion was released in the distance and the disruption of the ocean could be felt under your numb feet. the ships upturned against their will before even being given a chance to breathe. the sheer force of armin overwhelming liberio more than it already had been.

he strolled through the port so carelessly as if he was walking through the meadow during the springtime. sardonically, his steps drowned out the yelps of agony coming from the sailors swimming for the last time. you were grateful. your mind had reached the limits of its allotted space that held screams which would keep you tossing and turning at night.

the bristly feeling of a ladder came tumbling down onto you. peering into the ink of the sky, the recent discovery of the aeroplane came gliding in. the bite of its draft nipped at your skin as you began to ascend. the material of the rope rubbed your hands raw from gripping tightly.

fighting against the unwavering twisting and turning, the sight of the entrance gifts your body with a slight feeling of relief. you had survived another round of trying to live.

the embers of fire continued to rage on, proceeding to devour the remains of what you had left. you mused at how picturesque the landscape looked. it had to be a crime that such an abomination could be so alluring. the distance concealed any evidence of the bodies so all that could be seen was the fallen architecture. it reminded everyone of what they had accomplished as you flew away from marley and one step closer to freedom.

there had to be another way.

┕━━━━━━━✿━━━━━━━┙


	2. mikasa needs a foot massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request made by : TerraXAqua
> 
> mikasa's body starts to feel the after-effects of training so hard. all of a sudden her feet start to ache all over and what's a better way to relieve the pain, than to get a foot massage off of eren himself !

┍━━━━━━━✿━━━━━━━┑

the sun was beginning to set in the clear sky. displaying an array of colours from warm amber to a cool tone of violet. the weather had started as a fairly pleasant autumn's day but as the night set in, the breeze increasingly picked up in strength. 

just as mikasa entered her lodgings, she could feel the bite of the wind on her weary body. another day riddled with tedious training however she was unfazed and remained her ever stoic self. her feet on the other hand were suffering the effects of the long hours. pins and needles had overtaken every part of this particular limb. with every step, she made a respectable attempt to suppress the discomfort but to no avail, each twinge of pain was more prominent than the last. 

settling on her worn bed, she wrestled her boots off; releasing a sigh of relief as she stretched her toes which had been cooped in her tight shoes for a prolonged period of time. 

the battered door flung open as presence bursting with intensity disturbed the relaxed setting.

'it could only be eren,' mikasa thought to herself. after spending many years with the fiery person, she had learnt many traits of his. it was as though she knew him like the back of her hand.

'mikasa they're serving today’s rations in the hall,' to go with his fervent passion, he spoke as if every word that he uttered was one of an important speech. eren exuded confidence unlike any other, he perhaps came off as arrogant and righteous at times but the girl understood that the boy had everyone's best interests at heart.

the scenario that was supposed to happen was that she was going to agree; stand up and head to the dining room accompanying eren however a hindrance prevented her from doing so. as she placed pressure onto her right foot, a sharp sensation made her hiss with pain. 

e ren's face darkened with worry as he watched mikasa fall as quickly as she rose onto the bed, clutching at its posts. promptly he rushed over to her side, wondering what had overpowered the resilient mikasa. 

'hey, what happened?' the rough tone of his voice had been switched out for a much softer one. 

'it's nothing, worry about yourself rather than me,' mikasa didn’t quite know how to react, she had never been in this position before, her role had always been one of a protector.

'no way, you're clearly in pain, tell me what is hurting,'

'i'm telling you its nothing serious, it will fade in a couple of hours,' she paused as debated on telling him but the rational side of her took control, making her come to a sensible conclusion.

'suit yourself, be like that then,' 

'eren-'

'mikasa either tell me or remain in pain,'

'fine it's my feet, it's aching all over,'

'that wasn't so hard to say,'

she couldn’t think of much else to do asides from turn her head away from unease, she never thought of herself as a prideful person so there was no answer as to why she reacted in such adefensive way.

'now let me give it a massage,'

the bold command startled the dark-haired girl as eren had never offered to do such a task before. 

'i really don't think that's necessary-'

‘it will ease the pain, promise,’

hesitantly she gave in to his demands, not knowing what to expect. not that she had imagined such a scene before but eren seemed like the type of person to be, for a lack of better words, a bad masseuse. 

his aggressiveness in combination with his passion as a human seems as though they would seep into the action of his hands as they rubbed the skin.

mentally she braced herself as his calloused hands came into contact with her supple skin. however the tingles of agony never came, instead, the feeling of feathers began dancing on her pearly skin as eren‘s limbs expertly moved in a gentle manner. 

the sun felt as though it was glaring down on her as her cheeks flared up. she didn’t realise it but her face had morphed into a shade of scarlet red. mikasa never expected eren to be so good. 

his fingers swiftly moved up and down, gently massaging the places which hurt the most. it was as if he could see through the skin like an x-ray and discover the exact muscles which were aching. mikasa peered down on the masseuse and saw that he too had been a victim of the increase in temperature. his cheeks were just as red as hers had been and if he wasn’t careful he may accidentally shift into a tomato. 

out of the blue, mikasa felt a squeak bubbling in her throat, threatening to spill out of her mouth. hastily, her hands flit up to her face, stifling the humiliating noise. she couldn’t begin to imagine how eren’s ego would expand if he were to hear signs of the girl’s enjoyment. 

not to say that it wouldn’t have been embarrassing for mikasa if she had actually let the sound escape past her lips. 

but it just felt so good. she hadn’t realised how stiff her feet had actually been, if she hadn’t been careful someone may have accidentally mistaken them for rocks disguised as body parts. 

unknowingly, a smile slithered onto her face, it was a minute one, from afar the human eye would have not been able to pick it up however if you were close enough, anybody could have seen that it was a smile of appreciation. eren could be rather harsh with his words but it was moments like these which mikasa treasured. he was a kind person at heart. 

⋯

a tap jolted her awake even though she hadn’t drifted into a doze. eren’s ragged face obscured her view, indicating that the foot massage had reached an end. 

it took a while before the effects sunk in but it didn’t take long before her feet felt much lighter. flexing them was as though they were the most flexible rubber band in the world. a substantial weight had been elevated off and standing felt like she was dancing on a bed of clouds or she was frolicking through a field of colourful flowers.

‘hey, mikasa are you coming?’

eren had already made his way out the ajar door and was heading into the darkness of the night.

‘eren-‘

he turned to stare at her in the eyes, showing her that she had his full attention.

‘thank you’ she spoke feebly but she knew that the boy understood the gravity of her words. a scoff made her eyes widen before blushing once again.

‘let’s go get some food.’

with that, he departed the lodges, forcing mikasa to hurry after him in order to not be left behind. she stood on the threshold before learning that the chill of the air had not yet faded; the red scarf lay neatly on the bed waiting to be worn around mikasa’s neck like it had been done all those years ago.

quickly she grabbed it and wrapped it around herself as she chased after the boy who had gifted her this piece of clothing on a cold night like this one. he was most likely unaware of it, but no matter what happened, eren would always be a place of great comfort for the girl and she would protect him even until the bitter end.

┕━━━━━━━✿━━━━━━━┙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for your request !  
> i hope that this was okay, feel free to critique it however you like, i am always looking to improve :)  
> thank you for reading !

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing in the aot universe so apologies if it is slightly all over the place.
> 
> requests are more than welcome !


End file.
